Test sockets and contactors for effecting interconnection between conductors exist and are known in the art. However, current interconnect systems, including those that utilized spring probe technology, may not maintain adequate electrical contact between a contact and a Quad, flat, no-lead package (“QFN”), a MicroLeadFrame package (“MLF”), a Thin Small Outline Package (“TSOP”) and/or other similar devices.